


ảo ảnh nên quên

by thegirl_gcat



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Dialogue, kind of character study, technically canon compliant
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Nhiệm vụ ban đầu nom có vẻ dễ dàng.Cho tới khi độ khó trở nên không tưởng.





	ảo ảnh nên quên

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mars_and_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/gifts).
  * A translation of [learn to forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005759) by [Mars_and_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon). 



 

Tại Ủy ban tồn tại đơn vị này rất nhỏ, nhỏ đến mức vô hình, bao gồm một nhóm các cá nhân được giao nhiệm vụ mà hầu hết mọi người sẽ cho là bất khả thi. Những nhiệm vụ này thường kéo dài hàng tuần, hàng tháng, thậm chí hàng năm ròng. Bộ phận này được thành lập khi có người nhận ra rằng họ không thể biết được ngày chính xác xảy ra vụ án, mà chỉ biết sơ sơ về khoảng thời gian nó diễn ra.

Thường thường, các thành viên của đơn vị làm độc công việc giấy tờ, trợ giúp các vụ án khác, hầu như ngày tháng họ nhận được đều chính xác, mà những nhiệm vụ cũng chẳng kéo dài lâu.

Thế rồi một ngày nọ, Người Chủ quản thông báo rằng một chuyện mờ ám gì đó sắp xảy ra vào năm 1968--ngay giữa cuộc chiến tranh Việt Nam--và mọi người bắt đầu tranh nhau suất đi, suýt thì đổ máu.

(Ngày xửa ngày xưa, chẳng ai thèm tranh giành làm gì, vì họ đều biết ai sẽ được cử đi, dù về lý mà nói, anh ta không phải thành viên thuộc đơn vị.)

Dĩ nhiên, Người Chủ Quản đã lường trước chuyện như thế này sẽ xảy ra. Tất cả mọi người sẽ tranh giành nhau để gây ấn tượng với ả, hoặc bất cứ ai họ nghĩ có thể tác động đến quyết định của ả, trừ một ngoại lệ nhỏ: David. Người duy nhất không bao giờ than phiền về đống giấy tờ dường như dày vô tận, người không bao giờ tranh cãi nếu có bất đồng dấy lên.

Trên thực tế, quy cách lịch sự của anh ta thường khiến mọi người thắc mắc vì lẽ gì anh ta lại ở trong đơn vị này ngay từ đầu, và thuộc về Ủy ban như một chỉnh thể nhỉ. Nhưng Người Chủ Quản hiểu anh ta là người điềm tĩnh nhất, anh ta hoàn toàn có khả năng giải quyết bất cứ điều gì, hoặc bất cứ ai để hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Tự ả cũng tận mắt chứng kiến, vào lần đầu tiên thấy anh trên chiến trường.

Đây là lý do ả cứ thế lờ tịt ba người còn lại trong phòng và đến đứng chắn trước tầm nhìn của David. Tên anh bật ra khỏi bờ môi ả bằng một tông giọng đầy uy lực, cái tông giọng đủ để kẻ khác hết chỗ kì kèo. Anh sẽ lên đường thực hiện nhiệm vụ trong khoảng một giờ nữa cùng chiếc va li trong tay và tự do tuyệt đối để hoàn thành nhiệm vụ bằng bất cứ phương thức nào phù hợp; một chuyện hiếm khi được cho phép.

Người Chủ Quản sẽ chẳng bao giờ mơ nổi một hiện thực nơi anh thất bại, vì khả năng thất bại quả thực quá thấp. Nhìn lại ngày ấy, đáng ra ả phải sớm hiểu được con người khó lý giải hơn phương trình toán học nhiều. Một sự thật hiển nhiên rất đáng ghét.

 

Điều kỳ lạ nhất mà David học được về chiến tranh không phải là dường như chẳng ai nhận ra họ đang đổ máu vô ích; mà là dù trong đau thương gian khổ, người ta vẫn tìm được những khoảnh khắc hạnh phúc, dẫu cho chúng thật dễ tuột khỏi bàn tay.

 

David phải thừa nhận, đã lâu lắm rồi anh với tiếp xúc với người bên ngoài Ủy ban. Hóa ra chuyện đó ảnh hưởng tới anh nhiều hơn anh tưởng. Suốt ngày giao tiếp với hội đi thủ tiêu người khác hoặc hội lên kế hoạch thủ tiêu người khác không phải món ăn tinh thần bổ dưỡng nhất. Thôi anh kệ.

Mấy cậu lính chung lều với anh khá tốt tính, họ chỉ đường, anh lần theo. Ủy ban không đời nào cử mấy đứa tồ tẹt đi làm nhiệm vụ. Anh vẫn chưa kịp bịa xong một câu chuyện tiền thân, mà càng không thể dùng chuyện đời thật của mình được, nên bạn bè cứ hỏi câu nào là David tranh thủ bồi thêm vào nhân cách giả của mình một ít.

Mấy cậu lính quyết định gọi anh là Dave, vì David nghe quá nhạt--và theo họ thì bất cứ ai có khả năng lắp súng trong 40 giây, nốc một hơi cạn 7 ly whiskey, dám mở miệng chửi hẳn Đại tá, thì không thể thiếu muối được. Mấy cậu lính cũng khen anh tốt bụng, làm anh tí nữa thì cười như nắc nẻ, vì lần cuối cùng nhận được lời khen tương tự, anh chưa gia nhập Ủy ban, mà hồi đó thì lâu lắm rồi.

Song, anh cũng không thể từ chối lời khen ấy được, vì từng từ một đều rất thật lòng. Sống trong nhân cách của Dave quả là vui.

Dave, chàng trai chưa từng đoạt mạng một sinh linh vô tội. Dave, chàng trai luôn chia sẻ bữa ăn cho người lạ, dù có phải nhịn đói cả ngày. Dave, luôn đứng lên bảo vệ kẻ yếm thế. Dave, sẵn sàng dùng cánh tay đỡ đạn cho đồng đội.

Cảm giác dễ chịu biết bao. Có lẽ, chỉ có lẽ thôi, khi nhiệm vụ hoàn thành, David sẽ gói vài mảnh của Dave về với mình.

 

 

Những chuyến xe của tiểu đội lúc nào cũng chật ních, lúc nào anh cũng cảm nhận được hơi thở của ai đó sau gáy, hoặc báng súng thọc vào sườn. Chính phủ Mỹ đã chi hàng triệu triệu đô cho cuộc chiến, thế mà vẫn không thể có thêm xe được.

Thực lòng Dave cũng không để bụng chuyện đó. Chẳng qua đổ lỗi cho cái xe thì dễ yên hơn thôi, anh không thể đem sự thật kể cho bất cứ ai vì nghe chẳng khác gì thằng khùng hết. Dù sao anh cũng sẽ không phải đứa phát khùng duy nhất, vì cuộc chiến này đã xẻ nát hàng ngàn tâm trí rồi.

Anh hầu như cũng không lấy việc chờ đợi làm phiền toái--vì việc của anh là chờ đợi--nhưng đã ba tháng trôi qua mà vẫn chẳng có gì xảy ra cả. Dave biết vì vẫn chưa nhận được thông báo hỏng việc nào từ Ủy ban.

Ủy ban cũng chưa đưa ra chỉ dẫn nào về đối tượng anh cần để mắt. Anh từng nhận được một tin báo ngắn gọn hồi mới tới, nhưng tin chỉ nói anh sẽ biết chính xác thứ cần tìm khi nó xuất hiện. Nói có lý, chả qua hơi vô dụng.

Chưa được bao lâu, khoảng một tháng rưỡi, nhưng Dave vẫn không thể dằn cái cảm giác Ủy ban có nhầm lẫn này lại, sẽ không có gì lạ xảy ra, mọi thứ sẽ trôi đi đúng hướng và đây là một trò chơi khăm ám anh đến hết đời.

(Bởi vì lần nào bóp cò, một người xa lạ cũng gục xuống. Một người không để lại chút cảm xúc nào trong anh. Anh biết logic của mình ngớ ngẩn, nhưng anh chỉ có ngần ấy thứ trong tay mà thôi.)

Dave thầm rên rỉ và cố gắng để có được chút thoải mái, một kỳ tích mà anh biết sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra trên những chuyến xe ních người. Nhưng có lẽ anh nên chợp mắt thêm dăm ba phút, trước khi lại có đạn xối xả vào thân, và vào vài người anh coi là đồng đội.

Những mọi ý định ngủ nghê đều tắt lịm ngay sau khi vài mẩu hội thoại của ai đó sau lưng lọt vào tai anh.

_“Lạ quá trời. Tự nhiên có thằng nào xuất hiện trong ánh xanh đằng kia.  Quấn khăn tắm mới chả ôm cái hộp gì gì ấy.”_

Dave ngồi ngay dậy, mắt đảo quanh tới khi nhìn thấy một gương mặt hoàn toàn xa lạ. Tóc của người kia rối tinh, quanh cổ có hằn cái gì ( _trôngnhưdấuvếthậutratấn_ ).Quan sát số hai thật đáng lo ngại. Gương mặt cậu ta lộ vẻ sửng sốt tột độ, Dave cũng không trách được.

Tầm nhìn của anh rớt xuống dưới ghế, anh nhận ra khối hộp màu đen là gì ngay tắp lự: cái va li của Ủy ban.  Có trời mới biết làm sao cậu ta thó được một cái, nhưng không quan trọng; người này chính là nhiệm vụ của Dave.

Có người chết cũng chẳng ai quan tâm, đây là chiến tranh cơ mà. Anh chỉ cần đợi chỉ thị thôi.

 

Chỉ thị tới sau sự xuất hiện thần kỳ của Klaus vào năm 1968 hai tuần.   Anh thấy bốn từ quen thuộc mà bất cứ ai làm việc cho Ủy ban đều từng thấy ít nhất một lần:  _Trừ khử Klaus Hargreeves._

Chỉ thị được đưa tới lần đầu tiên vào hai tháng trước. Về cơ bản, Dave vẫn chưa thi hành gì cả.

Hiện tại nhiệm vụ không phải thứ anh muốn tập trung vào. Hầu như là bởi anh đang ở trong một quán bar, say tí bỉ và nhảy bên cạnh Klaus theo cái cách hoàn toàn không phù hợp với thời đại này.  Anh cứ tiếp tục viện cớ với bản thân, rồi với cả Ủy ban, che đậy lí do vì sao anh không làm nổi cái việc chỉ tốn cỡ ba giây là cùng.

Vì cũng lâu rồi bọn tôi chưa phải ra chiến trường, nên vẫn chưa tìm được nơi thích hợp để xuống tay. Vì thời điểm thích hợp chưa tới, chưa có lúc nào Dave ( _tốtbụngdavevịthadavetrungthựcdavehồnhậudavesẽluônbêncạnhbạn_ ) có cơ hội hạ sát Klaus mà không bị bắt gặp.  Có quá nhiều người xung quanh, họ sẽ nhìn, hoặc nghe thấy mất. Cứ thế, cứ thế, mãi như thế.

Dave biết anh sắp đuối lý lắm rồi, anh sắp hết lý do hợp lý lắm rồi. Lý do dành cho bản thân anh hơn là cho người khác ( _vìsaođôimắtanhcứmãinánlạicứmãivẫnvương_ ) và sớm hay muộn anh cũng phải thừa nhận vì sao anh vẫn trong vùng hỗn chiến dù hoàn toàn có thể rời đi hai tháng trước.

Song, trong giờ phút này đêm nay, điều đó không quan trọng. Nhất là khi Klaus đã bằng cách kỳ diệu nào đó tìm được một cửa hiệu thời trang không mảy may để ý khi cậu tót vào quầy đồ dành cho nữ giới. Nhất là khi cậu ấy đang nhảy như thế, gần đến mức Dave vươn tay ra là chạm tới được ( _anhkhôngthểanhkhônglàmnổi_ ).

Dave không nhớ làm cách nào mà cuối cùng bản thân lại đứng ở đây, trong một góc khuất sau bar, Klaus đứng kề bên. Nhưng Dave nhớ rất rõ vị môi của Klaus, một chút thô ráp, còn bàn tay ôm khuôn mặt Dave để kéo anh lại gần hơn rất mềm mại. Và bàn tay còn lại vắt trên hông anh, và Klaus trông thật ( _xinhđẹpdễthươngdiệukỳmếnyêu_ ) dưới ánh sáng tù mù xấu xí của quán bar.

Cuối cùng Dave cũng phải quay trở lại Ủy ban, với đống giấy tờ chất cao như núi, với ký ức quá nặng ( _cómôivàtayvàcáirênkhekhẽvà-_ ) Còn bây giờ, khoảnh khắc này là của riêng anh. Còn bây giờ, anh có thân thể chân thật này trong vòng tay.

 

Không phải Dave chưa nhận thức được bản thân anh đã yêu Klaus Hargreeves, anh biết, anh chỉ mặc xác hậu quả thôi.

 

 

Một đêm nọ, sau khi phần còn lại của trại đều ngủ say, Klaus kể cho anh nghe về chiếc va li, về việc cậu có thể nghe thấy người chết cùng tiếng thét bất tận của họ, về ngày tận thế, về gia đình cậu, về lần tra tấn, về cách cậu vờn đuổi kẻ thù với những trò đùa và sự mỉa mai nhưng mọi _đau_ đớn đều hằn lại, nhưng không gì bằng được sự thật rằng cậu đã đúng, rằng anh chị em của cậu đã không xuất hiện, và sau tất cả cậu cần được phê pha chết đi được. Dave chỉ ngồi đó lắng nghe. Anh nghĩ tới Hazel và Cha-Cha với màu đỏ ung thịnh nộ, tới gia đình Klaus vì thế quái nào mà bọn họ đều chẳng thèm quan tâm khi Klaus ( _duyêndángngọtngàotanvỡ_ ) biến mất chứ.

Anh phải gồng hết mọi cơ ý chí lên để không thú thật tất cả. Rằng anh cũng có một cái va li riêng giấu gần trại, rằng giờ anh phải giết em rồi mới đúng, phải dàn dựng như một vụ tai nạn, rằng đáng ra anh có thể rời khỏi đây từ lâu rồi. Nhưng anh không làm thế, anh đã ngồi đó và anh lắng nghe, sôi sục với từng lời khiến Klaus ghét chính mình.

Sau khi kết thúc, và khéo lau đi những giọt nước mắt sắp trực trào, Klaus ngồi đó trong im lặng, chuẩn bị tinh thần bị Dave gọi là điên ( _davethàchếtcònhơnlàmthế_ ), Dave chỉ hôn cậu. Hôn cậu tới khi đôi môi cả hai đều tấy lên, tới khi những dấu hôn chẳng giấu nổi hằn trên da ( _lầnnàocũngxứnglầnnàocũngđáng_ ), và rồi Dave ôm cậu tới khi bình minh ló rạng, thì thầm những lời ngọt ngào mong manh, thì thầm anh yêu em hơn bất kì thứ gì trên cõi đời này anh chưa từng cảm thấy mình đang sống cho tới khi gặp được em. Anh cần em anh muốn em anh _yêu_ em.

 

Sau này nhìn lại, anh sẽ hiểu rằng đốt toàn bộ chỉ thị mà Ủy ban gửi cho anh - sau khi anh đã từ chối triệt để ý tưởng làm hại Klaus - mà không thèm đọc chúng, là ý tưởng tồi tệ nhất Dave từng có. Và ừ, bao gồm cả việc đi yêu người anh được lệnh hạ sát.

Nhưng sau tất cả, anh sẽ không bao giờ đánh đổi những _“em yêu anh” “em cần anh” “ở lại với em đi mà”_ , với bất cứ thứ gì trên cõi đời này.

 

Tiếng súng dường như lúc nào cũng to hơn mỗi khi Klaus ở bên cạnh anh trên chiến tuyến.

Có lẽ là vì Dave hầu như không thể tập trung vào việc bắn khi người đàn ông anh yêu đang ở ngay bên cạnh anh, khi người ấy có thể bị tổn thương ( _lầnnữa_ ). Hoặc cái gì đó khác. Hầu như lý do tại sao không quan trọng với Dave, anh sẽ hạ bất cứ kẻ nào bén đạn tới gần Klaus.

(Năm tháng đào tạo để đạt đủ tiêu chuẩn vào Ủy ban rất có ích, anh chưa bao giờ bắn trượt. Nhưng cái chết rất nhanh chân, anh chưa bao giờ thực sự quan tâm đến nó trước khi những chuyện này xảy tới.)

Có một vấn đề với việc không bao giờ tập trung vào bản thân, đặc biệt là dưới làn bão đạn. Thành thật mà nói, Dave đã nhìn thấy nó trước khi anh cảm thấy nó, anh thậm chí trông ra được kẻ nổ súng.

Nếu anh không bận giữ cho hai mắt mở to và ngăn mình khỏi chết, Dave sẽ thấy thật mỉa mai rằng người bóp cò giết anh là người ghét anh nhất cái Uỷ ban; khốn nạn nhỉ, cô ta thấy cơ hội là nhảy vào giết anh liền.

Anh có thể nghe rõ mồn một tiếng Klaus la hét gọi cứu thương, những người không bao giờ tới. Thường phải sau đó, khi những kẻ tử nạn chết hẳn, và kẻ còn thở có thể cứu nổi. Anh cảm nhận bàn tay Klaus nắm lấy tay anh, anh nghe được tiếng nức nở, vang vọng trong đầu anh.

Dave chỉ muốn vươn tay ra và tóm lấy Klaus, ôm cậu ấy như anh thường làm bất cứ khi nào những bóng ma bủa vây quá nhiều, hoặc khi cơn nghiện quặn lên trong cậu. Anh không nhớ được có bao giờ từng nói anh rất tự hào về Klaus vì đã tỉnh táo hơn chưa.

Khoan, anh nói rồi. Vào cái đêm ngôi sao băng vuột qua. Họ đã ngồi ở ngoại ô khu trại, đôi bàn tay sượt qua nhau.  
 Anh nhớ nụ cười trên khuôn mặt của Klaus ( _cáicáchemcườivàemđãđẹpnhườngnàovà-_ ) Một kí ức thật lương thiện, thật đáng nhớ trong giây phút từ giã cõi đời.

Klaus vẫn gào thét ( _davemuốncậubìnhtĩnhlạiđểnóivớicậurằng-_ )

Dường như nhắm mắt lại, buông tay ra lúc này cũng không phải điều tồi tệ nhất trần đời. Klaus vẫn có thể gặp anh, và Ủy ban không còn lý do làm phiền anh được nữa.

_(Dave hy vọng thế giới bên kia không tồn tại. Anh biết rằng sẽ không có thiên đường cho anh, nhưng mãi mãi với Klaus, mãi mãi chỉ có hai người, anh không xứng đáng với điều đó, nhưng ai lại đi tính phí hy vọng.)_

 

Ở đâu đó vào năm 2019, Dave thoáng thấy một Klaus đang bị trói vào ghế. Mỉm cười với anh như thể đặt sao lên trời. Dave đáp lại nụ cười ấy trong lúc cố vươn tay ra chạm vào cậu.

 

Ở đâu đó vào năm 2002, Dave quan sát khi Klaus nhỏ lại thành đứa trẻ mười ba lần nữa và anh không thể nhịn được cười, bởi vì chết tiệt, bé Klaus đáng yêu quá. Ồ anh không nghĩ về cậu theo kiểu biến thái, anh chỉ ước có một cái máy ảnh thôi.

 

Ở đâu đó, vào một 2019 khác-- một nơi không có tận thế lơ lửng trên đầu-- Dave đang bắt tay với một gã đàn ông bồ tượng kinh khủng.

Rồi đến lượt một gã có thẹo cùng bài cảnh báo đáng quan ngại.

Rồi một cô gái tóc xoăn chỉ nói chuyện được bằng thủ ngữ.

Rồi một ông già trong hình hài cậu bé.

Rồi một cậu trai đã chết thật.

Rồi một cô nàng nhạc công.

(Sau này, anh và cậu bé cùng nhau trò chuyện một bữa thật dài và nghiêm túc. Về những bí mật. Về quá khứ của chung. Về trưởng thành. Cuộc trò chuyện sẽ kết thúc bằng việc cả hai đều cảm thấy đỡ hơn, biết rằng còn ai khác ngoài kia hiểu được.)

Nhưng giờ phút này, Dave hoàn toàn hài lòng khi ngồi bên cạnh tình yêu của đời mình ( _đangmỉmcườivàxinhđẹpvàhoànhảo_ ) trong một phòng khách lớn, ăn pizza và nghe những câu chuyện đáng xấu hổ về quá khứ. Thi thoảng lại có tiếng càu nhàu _chuyện không phải thế mà_ vang lên.  

Thời khắc này, mọi thứ đều toàn vẹn.

 


End file.
